


Eggs

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Egg Laying, Egg Laying Roleplay, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Object Insertion, Oranges, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Merry Christmas, you filthy animals.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Eggs

She waited on her knees on her bed while he positioned himself. He had tied her arms behind her back. When her captain blindfolded her with his sash, Nami chewed her lip, shuddering in anticipation.

On his knees behind her, Luffy placed his hands flat against her hips, squeezing before he whispered into her ear, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to give you a full load.”

She bit her lip, whimpering as he pushed her forward. Her chest against the bed, she felt rough fingers start to caress her labia. Cooler air hit her core as he spread her lips, and she shivered. He gripped her arms behind her back as if bracing himself, but he still stroked over her slowly dampening entrance.

“You want a full clutch of eggs, right?”

Her face exploded with color. She wondered how he had convinced her, but the thought was tantalizingly filthy.

Luffy ran his fingers over her clitoris, pushing and rubbing with a firm hand.

“Tell me you want it.”

She gasped when he pressed his tip against her entrance, and she pressed back against it with a moan. “Please ... I can’t give birth to eggs ...”

He chuckled. His coarse hand smoothed down her back to slap her ass, and her body jolted. The sting made her body warm, and Nami ached when he pulled his cock away.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to give you a whole bunch of eggs.”

When his fingers slammed into her waiting pussy, Nami choked out a groan. Shaking, she gasped and thrust back against him until he spanked her again. She cried out to the strikes, breath hitching as he delved his fingers into her. She felt his fingers stretch, reaching where an odd sensation took over her - usually reserved for when he stretched his cock out.

Toes curling, she moaned as he felt over the apex of her passage.

“I - I can’t have eggs like that, idiot!”

As his fingers left her body, Nami whimpered, wriggling back as if to find them again. Her own fingers waggled uselessly as if to try to pull him back.

Only, he slammed his full length into her, and Nami cried out. It touched her womb, and her hips began to shake for him. Gasping, she slapped her hips back onto him as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Then why is your slutty body asking for it?”

She squeaked when his hands slammed onto her ass, grabbing her before he plunged into her. Nami could only writhe as he controlled the thrusts - hard and unrelenting. Ragged cries escaped her lips as he claimed her.

His grunts as he rutted into her waiting womb sent thrills through her veins. She loved hearing him take her body - the way he wanted to fill her. Because she felt like a whore for him. His.

Luffy’s nails dug into her skin, yanking her hips onto him. She constricted, feeling the delicious angle pulling her into his rhythm. He was close which meant she was. The perfect friction took her, and she screamed as she felt ropes of his seed thrust into her waiting body.

Moaning, she squirmed on the bed, legs folded and spread still as he extracted himself with a groan.

“There we go. Your first load of eggs.”

She whimpered when she remembered, and he grabbed her arms, pulling her upright onto her knees.

Her body heated as he moved her hips so he could rest with his head under her pussy, and she wondered what he wanted from her under there.

After a moment, something bumpy and wet touched her labia, and she inhaled sharply. It pressed up against her entrance, and she stiffened. It felt wider than his cock, and Nami gasped as he began pushing it into her.

“Oh, fuck.” She sighed, quivering in excitement.

He laughed. The bulbous object stretched her as Luffy pushed it inside of her, and her jaw dropped as she cried out. A calloused hand cupped her cheek, squeezing, and fondling.

When he whispered to her, his hot breath hit her clitoris. “There’s the first egg.”

She moaned, bucking her hips as she felt her cheeks flare. When he pushed it deeper inside, it pressed against her bundle of nerves deep in her passage, and she began to writhe.

“Go ahead and scream,” he said, “it’s only natural when you’re laying eggs.”

Flushing as her body tightened, she groaned, turning her face away in mortification.

“I can’t! I can’t lay eggs!”

She panted, her hips jolting back against his hand. Something pinched over her clitoris, stroking and rubbing her nub. Nami’s mouth fell open, and she squealed, feeling her body pulse faster around her ‘egg’.

“That’s dirty!”

“Yeah, it is.” He moaned, lapping up her clitoris.

Nami whimpered as her entire body burned with embarrassment and pleasure. He cupped her lower abdomen, and he whispered, “Is the egg ready?”

A hot flush covered her face as she felt his hand smooth down her body, and two fingers parted her labia wider.

Shaking, Nami whimpered. “No, no, no! It’s not ready! I can’t lay eggs!”

He chuckled. “You can’t hold it in forever. I want to see you push ...”

“No!” She sobbed, moaning as he rubbed her clitoris.

“Push,” he whispered.

Face burning, Nami shook hard, biting her bottom lip.

“Don’t ... don’t look.” She whimpered.

“Oh, no,” he said as he began circling her pulsating nub with his rough fingers. “I’m going to watch every single push.”

_ Oh,  _ **_fuck_ ** _ ... _

Wet velvet lapped over her vulva, and her hips jerked up as she moaned. His hands held her waist then, keeping her close as she felt his tongue pierce her body. It stretched up into her, and she quivered when she felt it reach the ‘egg’. He teased around the object, sometimes pushing it deeper. Nami cried out as he pushed the ‘egg’ harder against her front wall.

As his tongue extracted, she could only imagine the sticky fluids clinging to his tongue and lips as he pulled away.

Luffy squeezed her hips and ordered.

“Push.”

Shoulders hunching in embarrassment, Nami braced herself before she moaned deeply, feeling the little bumps glide along her inner walls when she pushed. She hissed, pausing as the intensity increased the further it went down. The weight of the ‘egg’ and gravity only helped so much, and she could feel the strange sensation of the ‘egg’ rub against her inner walls.

“Mm? Come on, slut.” His lips touched hers down below as he moaned against them. His firm tongue glided a circle over the hole, making her hips buck. “Push ...”

Sobbing in pleasure, she took a deep, quavering breath before she pushed again. As the bumpy ‘egg’ pressed against the exit of her pussy, Nami gasped for air again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Luffy! It - I-!” Nami cried out, her hips jolting in his strong hands as he held her still, and she felt  _ his  _ egg pressing against her sensitive entrance. She panted, starting to chant. “I - I wanna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

“You’re so close, you dirty whore,” he said, licking circles around her entrance. “Push!”

It was then, she realized that his egg was beginning to crown out of her - she could feel his tongue glide around his egg. The egg that he had put in her body.

She cried out, sobbing as she came, stunned by the ferocity, but she couldn’t stop it.

As she pushed his egg out, the pressure on her aching nerves ended, and Luffy moaned under her before he leaned down to latch around her clitoris. Nami jerked harder, shrieking as he heightened her orgasm. Her arms shook as she pulled at the restraints, trying to find some purchase to stop the pleasure from building, but he held her to him and tortured her through her climax.

A bumpy egg pressed against her pussy as her pleasure lagged, and she felt boneless as he pushed a larger egg into her. Nami panted, crying out as his egg spread her wide. Her sore pussy ached as he kissed her labia.

“Oh, I think you have another egg in there.”

He touched her belly, stroking it, and Nami’s heart leaped, moaning as her mind took her deeper into her arousal. The fantasy. She was carrying his child!

Flicking her clitoris with his tongue, Luffy whispered, “Push.”

“Haah!” She pushed, drooling as the bumps of his egg teased and writhed over her walls. “Captain!”

Chuckling, he said, “I’ll watch closely. Just ... push ...”

Nami sobbed, shaking as she pushed it, and then her hips bucked against his grip. Luffy held her tighter, groaning.

“You’re so cute when you push,” he said, licking a circle around her clitoris.

“No! I’m - I’m not!” She sweated like a pig, moaning open-mouthed as she stuttered, feeling his egg slide out more. When she stopped pushing, she cried out when his egg pushed against her hottest point. Her body began to jerk uncontrollably then, trying to yank to pull free, not sure what she wanted or needed from him.

“Mm, calm down, you sexy bitch.” He moaned to her pussy. She pushed again before stopping as his egg crowned, and the ecstasy peaked inside.

“Aaahn!”

Luffy latched onto her clitoris again, sucking hard, and Nami’s brain snapped.

His egg squeezed against her pulsing core. Cumming, she sobbed, writhing against his tongue.

As she sagged in her restraints, panting with an open mouth, Luffy moaned, licking over her hole. She quivered when she felt his egg still lodged inside of her.

“Mmn, you came, huh?” He licked around his egg, groaning before lapping at her sensitive, throbbing clitoris. “Is it stuck? I’ll help you out.”

Her jaw dropped open when his tongue snaked into her, pressing his egg harder against the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. Nami cried out, pushing hard as her hips bucked.

“Luffy!”

She gasped as it popped out, and she panted hard, collapsing forward with a whimper. The bed shifted under Luffy’s weight as he moved behind her. Trembling, Nami moaned hotter when she felt his large cockhead against her entrance.

“You’re offering yourself again?”

Luffy slammed inside, and she squealed, shaking as he took her hard into the bed. Nami moaned, flushing hotter while he marked inside of her with the shape of his cock.

He growled into her ear as she sobbed. “I’ll give you lots of eggs, you little whore!”

“I - I can’t do it again! Luffy, humans can’t-!” She turned into a blubbering mess of moans as he slapped her ass.

“You just did!” Luffy grasped her breasts, pulling, and tugging her nipples as she writhed. “This is why everyone thinks you’re a whore! You filthy, dirty! Animal!”

She screamed as he poured into her, and she panted, breath ragged as he pulled out. Luffy whisked the sash from around her eyes, and Nami peered up at him through tears, panting.

He smirked while he pushed another orange into her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 5 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
